Rien ne se perd, tout se transforme
by Noukiix
Summary: "Perdre" est un verbe qu'Alice déteste, dans toutes ses définitions possibles et imaginables. Mais pas de soucis, sur l'île d'Iroha, le mal n'existe pas et le bien triomphe toujours. Enfin... c'était ce qu'elle pensait. "Rien ne se perd, tout se transforme" ou "L'histoire d'une fille bercée par des histoires niaises de Licornes, soudainement témoin de la dure réalité". (OC)


**Disclaimer**: L'histoire de base (l'intrigue de One Piece) et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la création de Eiichiro Oda, seule _Alice_ m'appartient.

* * *

Quand j'étais petite, on me disait que les pirates étaient d'horribles personnes faisant du mal aux autres et, bien que ce soit pourtant interdit sur notre île, je crois bien que je les détestait, de par l'image qu'on pouvait voir d'eux dans les livres. Maintenant, quand je repense à mon enfance, je sais qu'au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que quelque chose clochait, que ce paradis que nous croyions tous infaillible n'était en réalité que de grotesques illusions.

Puis, un jour, j'ai été victime des coups sournois du destin et… Tout a été détruit, physiquement et mentalement. Mais si, comme _il_ m'a toujours répété, _rien ne se perd et tout se transforme_, alors expliquez moi pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ressenti cette immense sensation de vide, comme lorsque nous avions mis une bouteille à la mer et que nous l'avions regardé, innocents et naïfs, s'éloigner au loin, emportant nos petits rêves d'enfants.

**Bref**, ce jour-là, tout a changé, je me suis retrouvée confrontée à une réalité que je ne connaissais pas, incapable de détourner les yeux du supplice que représentait la vraie vie. Au fond, je connais bien la réponse à ma précédente question… Ce paradis mensonger qui m'a élevé s'est transformé en un étrange enfer qui m'a forgé au fil du temps, me forçant à grandir.

Pourtant, je me demande quand même… Si _rien ne se perd_ et que _tout se transf_orme, si je n'ai jamais rien réellement perdu, et, même si j'ai bien conscience de tout cela … Maintenant que j'ai grandis, maintenant que je _vous_ ai connu, maintenant quand je repense au passé, je me demande… Que me reste t-il vraiment ?

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Une vie paisible

Un bruit désagréable me tira de mon doux sommeil. La sonnette… Et moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus horrible qu'un réveil le matin, je crois bien que je m'étais trompée. Je me relevai péniblement du bureau sur lequel je m'étais écroulée de fatigue la veille. Si ma mère avait été à la maison, elle m'aurait sermonné en m'assurant que lire jusqu'à point d'heure finirait par être dangereux pour ma santé. Personnellement, je trouvais qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Contrairement à tous les jeunes de mon age qui sortaient la nuit, moi je restais à la maison soit pour lire, soit pour être avec mon meilleur ami : Shade.

Le bruit strident retentit à nouveau, me faisant sursauter. Tiens, je l'avais oubliée celle là… J'enfilais rapidement une veste par-dessus ma robe de nuit et me dirigeais vers la porte d'un pas lent et nonchalant.

« **Alice ! Alice, ouvre nous !** crièrent plusieurs voix, bientôt suivies par des coups. »

Wow, calme. S'ils continuaient comme ça, ma pauvre porte allait lâcher et mon porte monnaie allait sûrement, lui aussi, avoir du mal à s'en tirer indemne… J'ouvris alors la porte en baillant de façon peu féminine. Geste qui fut accueillis par de petits fou rires réprimés. Je baissais les yeux sur les personnes ayant osé me tirer de mon tendre sommeil de façon aussi peu plaisante.

« **Salut, Lili ! **»

Tous en chœur, tous en chœur… C'est bizarre, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais persuadée que c'était eux ? Allez savoir pourquoi, mais la majeur partie des gosses du village m'adoraient, et c'était bien les seuls — à part peut être Shade, ma mère, la boulangère du coin et la bibliothécaire — Ce n'était pas que les autres me détestaient (Pensez vous ! Il est interdit de détester quelqu'un.) mais disons qu'ils se passaient de moi quand ils le pouvaient. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, ici on est pas du genre à être proche, je suis déjà bien contente d'avoir des amis de confiance à mes côtés. Mis à part Shade, il y avait quelques personnes de mon âge avec qui je m'entendais plutôt bien, mais c'est tout. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il était justement en face de moi en train de me sourire bêtement comme à son habitude.

« **Yo**, lâchais-je, **t'es venu libérer les monstres sur moi pour m'embêter ?** Il rigola.

- **Comment t'as deviné ?**

- **N'oublie pas que les habitants d'Iroha sont magiques**, souriais-je. »

Le "pire" dans tout ça, c'est que c'était vrai. Ici tout le monde possède plus ou moins une sorte de faculté spéciale. Pas une magie du type faire voler des objets, apparaître des flammes ou autres, simplement des petits trucs qui nous rendaient hors du commun. Enfin, hors du commun pour le reste du monde. Il faut savoir qu'Iroha est coupé du monde extérieur, nous n'avons aucun contact et n'en n'auront probablement jamais… Selon les vieilles légendes, nous sommes destinés à ne jamais être confondus avec eux, par crainte d'être utilisés pour des expériences, tout ça… Bla bla bla. Personnellement, je ne comprenais pas trop cette règle. D'accord, à l'extérieur il y avait peut être des gens qu'on qualifierait de violents ou dangereux — comme les pirates ou les bandits — et j'avais conscience que c'était en total désaccord avec notre culture et notre mode de vie mais… C'était sûrement exagéré, il ne peut y avoir un si grand écart de civilisation entre nous. Remarquant mon moment d'absence, mon meilleur ami agita vivement sa main devant mon visage. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire, il était tellement adorable parfois !

« **Alors, que fais t-on aujourd'hui ?** m'exclamais-je enjouée.

- **Déjà tu vas commencer par aller t'habiller ! Et ensuite on ira…**

- **Faire une balade !** finirent les petits monstres à sa place. »

Mon rire raisonna dans la petite entrée et, immédiatement, je fermais la porte pour courir me préparer, de bien meilleure humeur qu'environ une demie heure auparavant. J'enfilais rapidement un débardeur jaune pâle et un jean qui traînait lamentablement au pied de mon lit. La chaleur était torride — comme toujours sur cette île — aussi, j'attachai mes cheveux cyan en une rapide queue de cheval. J'engouffrais vivement quelques affaires dans ma petite sacoche et détaillais la chambre de mon regard noisette. A première vue, je n'avais rien oublié. C'était donc avec l'excitation d'une enfant que je rejoignais mes compagnons afin d'entamer notre trajet.

Peu de gens l'auraient remarqué, mais à ce moment là, le ciel — habituellement bleu et ensoleillé — commençait à prendre une teinte légèrement grisâtre, me déclenchant un léger frisson. Jamais on n'avait vu ici un temps autre que tropical, et j'avais comme une légère impression que ce n'était pas qu'une hallucination. Malgré mon mal être, je décidai d'ignorer ce "détail" et de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, Iroha était un « Eden intouchable » n'est-ce pas ? Alors nous n'avions rien à craindre. Du moins… _C'était ce que je pensais_.

Puis, le monde s'est assombri. Totalement.

* * *

○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○

* * *

**Explications** : Comme c'est quelque chose qu'Alice ne connaît que de façon théorique, je me voyais mal l'expliquer dans mon texte — sachant que c'est de son point de vue — mais… Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Iroha est un endroit isolé du monde dans lequel on a éduqué toute une population en prenant soin d'éviter (et de punir) tout sentiment et acte négatif, du genre le mensonge, la trahison, le vol, la violence, la destruction, etc… Pour l'instant elle a l'air d'être différente mais ce n'est pas le cas (je suis pas fière de moi sur le coup, je n'aime pas l'impression qu'on a d'Alice). Elle reste sceptique sur ce qu'elle ne connait que de façon théorique. Enfin, vous comprendrez sûrement mieux dans les chapitres suivants !

**NDA** : _Peut être que certains d'entres vous voient en Alice une nouvelle (encore uuune…) Mary Sue (enfin, j'espère pas, mais chacun a un point de vue différent de la chose.) mais je vous assure que vous verrez vite dans quelques chapitres que c'est loin d'être le cas.__Sinon, c'est un petit prologue que je vous présente là, déjà par sa taille (j'aurais trop honte de vous présenter un chapitre de deux pages seulement) et par son contenu. C'est plus une sorte d'introduction à l'histoire pour présenter brièvement les personnages et le contexte._

Réponse au reviews : Déjà, merci ! Je m'attendais à avoir des reviews plus vers les premiers chapitres, le début n'est pas bien passionnant et mon synopsis assez flou.

**Mllx-Trafalgar** : Coupine ! Bah je comprenais pas grand chose non plus mais en persévérant on finit par trouver ! (Dixit la fille qui passe plus d'une heure à chercher comment faire telle ou telle chose… Hum hum !) Attention, les poêles ça fait mal ! (surtout quand c'est chaud.)

**XKasatka** : Merci ! En fait c'était plus une sorte de synopsis qu'un prologue (enfin, oui du coup, vu que c'est celui ci le prologue…) Le premier chapitre présentera la trame principale de la fiction, dans les suivants vous verrez des personnages que vous connaissez plutôt bien, ahah ! (Va falloir attendre un peu, oui. J'aime bien prendre le temps d'introduire les choses comme il faut — quoi que je suis pas très fière de ce prologue —)

**Madhatter Sekiryou** : C'est que tu es perspicace, pourtant il n'y avait que le synopsis ! Enfin, tu as réussi à cerner un des côtés de la trame de mon histoire, chapeau (Si les lecteurs commencent à comprendre aussi rapidement, je vais peut être commencer à m'inquiéter, ah ah ! Enfin, c'est vrai que j'ai aussi assez marqué ce côté là.) Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre t'ai aidé à mieux cerner Alice, mais… Tu verras au fil des chapitres, c'est une sorte de grande enfant, en somme.

Je laisse les trois dernières questions en suspend, là encore je ne peux que t'encourager à lire la suite ) (Attention, je ne pousse pas à la consommation, ah ah!)

En tout cas, merci beaucoup à vous trois pour votre soutien, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir par la suite !


End file.
